I Wish You Were Never Born
by JaniceRoxxx
Summary: Draco is in love w/ Hermione, but he knows she'll never love him back. He goes back in time to stop her from ever being born.Each chappie of story is for the 'Gauntlet' from fanfiction.
1. The Journey Begins

Gauntlet

Prompt 1

Character: Draco Malfoy

Prompt: You wake up in a grass field, lightheaded and disoriented. Looking around, you find a satchel and your wand lying on the shrubbery. You can't seem to remember why you're out in the open field, or why you're carrying a satchel with a map, a history book, and what appears to be a Time-Turner. Suddenly, a piece of parchment catches your eye, and what you read upon it seems to jog your memory and your mission.

Story Continued:

_Draco,_

_You have planned to go back in time 600 years, to 1403. Because of how far you've gone back in time the impact of so many years might have affected your memory. This is to remind you of your journey…_

I continue reading the parchment coming to full understanding of why I've come here. The reason: to stop Hermione Granger from ever being born. Why you ask? It all started when I fell in love with someone who I knew could never love me back.

_A few months back_

_I stood hidden behind a wall watching Hermione smile and talk with her recent boyfriend, Mark something. I was already jealous and upset just watching them talk but as Mark leaned down and kissed her on her cheek my anger grew._

_I was in love with Hermione Granger, the famous girl from the golden trio who defeated The Dark Lord. My life went upside down when I realized my feelings for the brunette, but my life started to shake hard when I knew she would never feel the same way back._

_It's even harder watching her be with someone else. Dreaming about being with her wasn't enough. She was killing me inside and out with out even knowing it! That's what made me want her more, her being all innocent and sweet. _

_So I knew what I had to do. Wouldn't my life be better if she was never born? If I never met the famous Hermione Granger? I would never have to feel this pain. Life would be better with out her. I know I'm being selfish, but I'm a Malfoy, it's not my fault._

_I knew I had to do some research though. I needed to know who I had to break up or even just obliviate if it's that simple. Later that night I sat at my desk in the Malfoy Manor reading some books I pulled out of our personal library. I had 'The Secrets of the Time Turner' and 'Un-loving Spells' open in front of me. I also had what Muggles called 'computers' on my desk as well. I bought it because I knew the Granger's history wouldn't be mentioned in any of our books._

_Turning on the computer and getting it to work was difficult, but I finally had the 'internet' up on the screen. I typed in 'David Granger' (Hermione's father) in the search section and hit enter. A few things popped up and I clicked on the one that said 'Granger Family Tree'. _

_The tree of Hermione's family went all the way back to the 1300's. Well why not stop the whole clan of the Grangers being created? That would sure do the trick. I spent the next 8 hours researching on Time Traveling and Un-loving spells. Once I was positive I had everything down pat I checked my calendar looking for a perfect date to go on my journey. My only free spot was in three months. Could I wait that long? I guess I had to._

After my flash back I checked my gold watch. It was 6:30am, just like back in 2008. I pick up my satchel from the ground and strap it on my back (A/N I don't know what a satchel is?!?!?!). I check the parchment I wrote to myself again and re read the names in my mind over and over. _Mary Kingman, Edward Granger. Mary Kingman, Edward Granger. Mary Kingman, Edward Granger._

They are my targets; if I can stop them from ever falling in love then Hermione will never be born!

I take a step forward in the grass, and now I'm a step forward in my quest.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking to the nearest village, you realize that you're no longer in modern day Britain, but have seemed to travel back in time. You stare at your own clothing and quickly decide to blend in before you stick out like a sore thumb, judging by the attire of the locals. Nonplussed, you change and continue on your mission, but suddenly you catch a glimpse of someone who you know is not supposed to there with you, and you know you're in trouble.

_Hermione…? What in Merlin is she doing here?! Gawd, this is not how it was supposed to happen. Did I actually go back in time or did I walk into some carnival?_

I decide to follow her. I run up closer to but I make sure I'm enough distance behind so she won't notice me.

She seems to be looking around for someone. Her eyes are frantic and her head is turning around searching every place. _She's going to see me._

Immediately I quickly duck in behind a small building. I pull out my wand and change my hair colour to black and my eye colour to blue. _That should do the trick._

I step back from behind the small building and look for Hermione. But she's no where to be found. Frantically I walk quicker and look behind me every few seconds expecting Hermione to show up. But after a few minutes of walking I realize I'm far from the village and only a few small homes surround me.

I'm about to apparate back to the village when I realize that I'm not sure if these people are Muggles or not. _Should I take the chance? _Deciding against it I walk some distance farther into a forest. Crouching behind a tree I open my satchel and pull out my map.

The top of the map reads '_Freeborn Village'. _This must be where Mary Kingman and Edward Granger live. Then suddenly it hits me.

Maybe that wasn't Hermione Granger, but someone who might look a lot like her. Mary. Hope fills my chest. _This might be easier then I thought. _

I apparate behind the building in the village that I changed my hair colour and eye colour.

But unfortunately I end up apparating on top of someone. We both fall to the ground and has my head hits the ground everything goes black.


	3. RUNN!

I wake up to find myself on top of women. _Hermione? _Wait no, this must be Mary. I stand up and take a closer look at her. Her hair is just a bit lighter then Hermione's and more straighter. She looks into my eyes and I feel my heart to a kart wheel. Her eyes are exactly the same has Hermione's, maybe even more beautiful.

Before I can say a form of apology someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and stare into an angry looking man about my age. He is about the same height as me but a bit more bulky, where I am more lean.

"Will you mind telling me what you are doing with my girlfriend?" He say's angrily.

Mary stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine Edward. It was just an accident." She says sweetly in a bit of a higher voice then Hermione's. _So this is Edward._

"Accident my as." He says loudly and takes a step closer to me. I run past him and I can feel his heavy foot steps behind me. The only thoughts pacing through my head are to get away from Edward and his muscular arms. Realizing I still have black hair and blue eyes I change back to my normal appearance so that Edward won't recognize me.

Trying to hide from view, you duck into an inn, only to find that it's the Leaky Cauldron? Suddenly, you hear the voice of the very person you were trying to avoid right behind you and cringe. "Well, look what the Kneazle dragged in?"

I turn around expecting Edward but to find Potter's friend Ron Weasley. _What in Merlin is going on?_

"Shove off Weasley," I say shakily and make for the toilet.

Once locked in the stall I sit down on the modern toilet and put my head in my hands. After a few minutes of trying to calm down I get out of the stall and look in the mirror. I look the same except for the strange clothes. _So I did go back in time! But how come I'm back in my normal time?_

Deciding to think about it later, I walk out of the bathroom and stop short when I see Hermione walk in. She doesn't even notice me and walks over to a table in the corner where Potter and Weasley are. Then I notice her boyfriend Mark.

The want to make her never have been born runs through my veins again. It hurts so much to see her.

I storm from the Leaky Cauldron slamming the door behind me. I apparate to the Malfoy Manor and grab my time turner. It's time to make sure I complete my quest, with out being thrown back here, where she lives.


	4. FreeBorn Inn

A/N- In the beginning I said that each chapter would have a prompt from the Gauntlet competition thing at a website I'm part of. But my guide said that it can't be in chapters, more like one-shots. But I'm going to continue this story with out the prompts anyways. And also I don't know what it was like hundreds of years ago, so if something seems wrong just let me know. Thanks. Hope you like 

I end up in the same field I found myself in, at the beginning of my journey. I stand up quickly and check my golden pocket watch from my bag. 7:50pm.

_I'll have to stay here over night_.

I walk over to the village. While pondering the streets I notice a small Inn called '_The Freeborn Inn'. _I dart into the Inn and the smell of stale milk fills my nostrils. _Ugh, disgusting. I bet no one ever washes around here._

A few people are seated around on rusty old wooden chairs eating Stew from dirty bowls. A women from behind a counter scrubbing the surface with a moth eaten cloth looks up and notices me.

Her eyes suddenly twinkle with delight. I look down and realize what I must look like to them. Clean, which equals rich. Of course it's true, but I certainly don't have what ever currency they own. I guess I'll just do a little glamour spell on my money (A/N-I can't remember what wizards call their money, sorry.)

The women steps from behind the counter and marches straight up to me with a determined look in her eyes.

"Sir, would yha like a room for da night?"

I crinkle my nose in disgust. _I should have looked up a spell that got rid of smell. _

"Yes. The best room you have." I answer her tiredly.

" 'ight this way Sir."

I follow her down a hall where a row of doors are. She opens one door and I walk in.

"5 coins a night." I hear her say from behind me. With my back still facing hers I do a glamour charm on some of my coins and give her them. She nods quickly and scurries away.

I turn back and face the small room. I small cot, a wooden dresser, and an end table is all that occupies the room._ This looks exactly like the servant's quarters back at Malfoy Manor! Preposterous! _

Walking out of the smelly room, I storm back into the front of the Inn to demand a better room. But I never make it there. Instead I bump into a girl knocking her down. _The second person this day!_

Looking down, ready to set the clumsy women straight, I find that it's Mary.

She looks up at me and smiles.

"I'm terribly sorry Sir. I should have bin watchin' where I was goin'." She mumbles while a blush creeps up on her cheeks. _Just like Hermione. _I furiously shake thoughts about Hermione out of my head.

"No don't worry about it. It's not unusual for women to fall at my feet." I smirk. She looks at me in confusion.

"Sorry Sir?"

"Never mind. Let me help you up." I bend down and offer her my hand. She grabs it, and I pull her up.

"My names Mary." She tells me shyly.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Mary." She flutters her eyelashes at me, while she blushes deeply.

_Oh Merlin she's flirting with me! Hermione's great-great-great-great something Grandmother is hitting on me! …Not that I blame her._

"Sir, might I ask you a favor?" I nod.

"I've run out of money, and was wondering if…I could…spendthenightinyourroom." She speaks the ending so quickly that I don't catch it.

"Pardon?" She takes a deep breath. Surprisingly she doesn't smell so bad like everyone else around here. More like sweet grass.

"Could I spend the night in your room?" She says more slowly, but very quietly. As I ponder over her request a new plan forms in my head. I could make her fall in love with me instead of Edward! It surely won't be difficult as it seems she's already fall in heads over heels for me. Obviously.

"Of course." I tell her softly.

Her eyes brighten immediately and her posture straightens. As I lead her towards my room having completely forgotten of my needs to get a better one, I'm unaware of the dark eyes watching me from a dark corner.

(A/N- the 'dark eyes' is obviously Edward. I know I could have just said 'I was unaware of Edward watching me…' but the dark eyes thing was just more fun to write. I don't know. But please R&R!! Thanks a bunch.)


End file.
